


Three Dialects

by steampunkunicorn



Series: Tian and Garto [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blame This On Discord, Friendship, Gen, Sign Language, Tatooine Slave Culture, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steampunkunicorn/pseuds/steampunkunicorn
Summary: The use of various sign language dialects through the eyes of a slave, a former slave, and a soldier.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Tian and Garto [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762063
Comments: 12
Kudos: 268
Collections: New SW Canon Server Works





	Three Dialects

**Author's Note:**

> So, it has been a little while since I last wrote in this series. After I started the tales, I wasn't fully happy and had trouble finding inspiration for this particular worldbuilding. So, instead, I focused on working in other people's worlds. Specifically, in Millberry_5's Integration universe. However, a recent discussion on the New SW Canon Discord server made me think about this series again and here we are. So, blame AlabasterInk, Water Rose, and backwardspoet for this. Enjoy!

Kitster was laughing, a fairly rare sound in his young life, but common enough at night in the slave quarters. Night in the slave quarters was the closest one living there could get to freedom. And tonight was special. They were having a _langren_.

Akenta was legally freed. It was rare enough to celebrate. The only other person Kitster had known to be legally freed was Anakin. The thought of his old friend panged him with a bittersweet ache. They had been unable to properly celebrate his freedom, as the Jedi had taken him on the same day. The short, verbal goodbye was hardly a substitute. One day, when he was free, he would find his friend, if only to have a proper farewell. 

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, the eleven-year-old focused on his surroundings. Everyone had gathered, _jurra_ and spiced drink brought out, and a large fire was lit. No doubt it would be considered a pathetic gathering by any freeborn, but, to Kitster, it was finer than all the money any Hutt could spend. 

As the sun went down, everyone grew comfortable, quiet chattering and eating and drinking. Kitster even managed to sip some brew the adults made (it tasted foul, but the effects had him staggering.) There was no music, no sounds that could make the _Tato_ nervous. But the music in their hearts could be heard by everyone. 

There could be no mistake in that, as everyone slipped into the _dan’ankoon_. Movements were exaggerated, fluid, like a dance. Though they said much the same as the more careful movements of the day, he found a joyous quality to them. 

“Careful, young one.” Akenta said as Kitster stumbled. He turned to zem, hands up in sincere apology. He moved to extend his foot back, as part of the dialect used for celebration. 

“There was no harm done.” Akenta moved forward in turn. Kitster wished there was more reason to use this dance dialect. He found it fun. Akenta must have had similar feelings, given zer smile. 

“Still, I would hate to cause you harm on your first day of freedom.” His arms overextended as he spoke, causing him to stumble and fall on his behind. 

“Perhaps you should practice sitting down?” 

“Perhaps.” The agreement was done with a sharp strike, his feelings bleeding through. 

“I will join you. There is time before the prayers.” Akenta’s movements were graceful, making Kitster blush at his own awkwardness. But, they walked, Akenta telling him of zer plans, zer hands moving carefully. 

Kitster watched as the twi’lek went into detail of zer job lined up, accounting for a group of farms, a closed-mouth smile of sincere joy never leaving zer face. The quiet of their bubble of conversation was only interrupted by the nearby fire’s crackling. He always liked zer way of speaking, even when he had been too young to understand why sound never accompanied it. But, tonight, when the _dan’ankoon_ was used, there was something that spoke directly to his heart. He would miss zem. 

Clapping interrupted them. It was time for the prayers. He moved to join. Despite his potential clumsiness, he would not miss the chance to say goodbye to zem. Zey were family, after all. 

___________________________________________ 

Anakin was careful. He had managed to learn to speak in a limited way. At the most, he used the _tak’ankoon_ , meant for distance and safety, meant to send the words into the distance. Though the context for it could be troubling when among other slaves (there was a reason for not seeking comfort among those that offer it, after all,) it was the one he had become comfortable with in the Order. As such, there was nothing to give away his past just by looking at him. But his name, when Obi-Wan introduced him, brought looks of contempt and pity. The leaders his _Adem_ was to negotiate with dismissed him. So, he did his best to sit quietly and observe. That was his job on this mission. 

Still, it stung his pride when the pity-eyed slaves serving tapped their fingers at him, noticing his usage (there was no point in hiding it, not with his name telling everything.) 

He replied to their inquiries, of course. Despite his pride (or perhaps because of it) he informed them that he was free. They asked him specifics, to which he stated the number of years, as well as his original planet. Fortunately, the mix of _tak’ankoon_ and the peppered in _pank’ankoon_ was more widespread than Tatooine _ankoon_. 

As he listened to Obi-Wan drone on about trade intake concerning the hyperlane the Senate wanted access to, he held his hands low, careful not to lift them to be noticed. (It was unlikely to be noticed, but one could never be too cautious.) He had to restrain his sadness when they asked if he would pass messages. Likely, he would never meet the recipient. But he agreed anyway. The message was short and simple, the slave’s name and that they were alive, but still in chains. A status to let separated families know with certainty. 

All of this was passed with simple twists and taps of his fingers (and, for some of the more complex sections, his hands,) the kind that had his Jedi Master glancing pointedly at him, but was otherwise not noticed. He kept his hands low, tapping out his promise. Fortunately, tapping could be passed without notice. _Tato_ never did bother to notice what was said in front of their eyes. 

____________________________ 

Rex was getting used to the quirks of his General. The man was brave, that much was certain. But, there were certain...habits, which gave him a sense of oddness. 

There was his accent, which, while broadly a mix of Mid-Rim and Core, had odd inflections which were strongly Outer Rim. That, when brought up in casual conversation, was explained away as the man told him of his late arrival to the Jedi. 

There was an odd gracefulness to him, even compared to the other Jedi Rex had seen so far. The man seemed to...almost dance as he moved. This, he had been given no answer to in his careful observations. 

But, counterbalanced to the gracefulness, was the fidgeting. General Skywalker always used his hands, both flesh and mechanical, as he spoke. He often used them when thinking. He had a pattern to them. And Rex had no idea what any of it meant. 

He had asked the Commander if the Jedi had a sign language, but she had answered negatively. They tended to use Universal Basic Sign, given the wide range of planets they go to. Having a specialised sign language would just make communication harder. But, his General clearly was saying something with his hands. 

So, Rex watched, paying attention to the man. General Skywalker tended to use it less when around other Jedi, using only the most subtle signs, but was almost compulsory with it when just with the clones. He would sometimes forget a word in Basic while making a gesture. 

As he observed more, he also noticed how much was said in certain movements on the General’s face. A twitch of his eyebrow, a tap against his lip meaning something completely different from a tap against his nose. He often grabbed his right ear when discussing intelligence reports. 

With all of his observations, the answers still surprised him when he confronted the man. 

“You noticed?” He looked a mix of cautious and surprised. 

“We were trained to notice things, sir.” Rex said neutrally. 

General Skywalker started to twist his fingers before stopping. He looked at his flesh hand in mild shock, as if only noticing the actions. He sighed before looking up at Rex. 

“You know that I came to the Temple late.” Rex nodded at the non-sequitur. “I was a slave before that.” The shock must have been clear on his face, because the General looked amused. “Yeah. And one of the ways of surviving being a slave was communication. These gestures,” the General lifted his hands in reference “they were our way of saying our true thoughts. We had to watch what could be heard at all times, because even a badly-timed remark could be punished. But slave owners couldn’t punish what they didn’t know was being said. So, we were taught how to speak with our gestures. Hands provided comfort, they could convey messages, they could move and speak for us where our tongues couldn’t.” 

And Rex understood. Hand signals were used in their training. They were able to share actions across the battlefield with ease, if their comms were down. This was like that, only for a more mundane usage. 

The General looked at his hands for a moment. 

“There is one exception to that.” A fond look came across his face. “When I was nine, I told someone now dear to me that called me a slave that I was a person. I was so afraid that my remark would have been reported or overheard. But the person had never known that injustice. The saying is common enough to say with your hands.” The General performed a series of motions, including a double motion with his forefinger. “But, if I had just done that, they wouldn’t have understood. And, at the time, I needed to be. So, I told them and I kept myself still to emphasise my point. I don’t know if I was more brave or stupid, but I wasn’t going to give such a statement with the chance of connecting it to the _pank’ankoon_.” General Skywalker’s accent thickened into pure Outer Rim as he stated the last work. It sounded odd to Rex’s ears. 

“Pahn Ancun?” Hearing himself, he knew he was butchering the words. “That the name for your sign language?” 

“Something like that.” The man said, tugging on his left ear, which Rex supposed meant ‘not at all.’ 

Considering his next words carefully, Rex began “Do you think you could teach me?” There were ready reasons on his tongue. Being able to fully understand what his General was saying at any given time was the most obvious and practical. But, he didn’t need to say it. 

Skywalker looked so happy at the idea. The man smiled bright enough to light the room. 

“Okay.” 

And as Rex sat down and began learning the odd motions, that smile stayed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Some worldbuilding notes:  
> Ankoon is the name for the slave's language. I refer to it in my other works. But, I have always imagined there are different dialects. Words can easily change and evolved. For example, Tato is the Tatooine ankoon word for Slave Master. But it is different in other dialects. As such, sign language is more widespread.
> 
> There are three versions I mention here. The first is dan'ankoon. In my worldbuilding, this is used for celebrations, for the ability to use their whole bodies to convey the message. As such, it resembles dancing. (Which probably shouldn't be attempted when drinking strong alcohol, Kitster!)
> 
> The second is tak'ankoon. This one is closer to Morse code (though with a few movements to signify certain things.) It relies mostly on tapping out what you want to say. It is primarily used for those that you can't or won't get close to (as such, it is commonly used by those that have been abused.) It does, however, have a few drawbacks concerning time and more complex concepts.
> 
> The third is pank'ankoon. This one is the most common, as well as the most like traditional sign language. Though, it does have additional elements. (Rex's observations did note the use of Anakin's face in its usage.) These elements allow for those that are chain-struck (usually those that risk their slave chip exploding) to convey what they would have trouble, otherwise.
> 
> Jurra is a type of cheese the slaves make from blue milk. Given the desert planet, water being expensive, I imagine it would be prioritised for animals over slaves. As such, milk is more readily available for slaves. Jurra is also meant to be shared with those you consider family (like tzai in Fia's stories.)
> 
> The spiced drink is just a local Tatooine drink which the slaves trade for on special occassions.
> 
> The slaves also organise a celebratory farewell called a langren for those that are legally freed. They probably don't get a chance to do so for those who are chain struck. And, given how legally freed slaves are much less common, they have a formal goodbye party with the farewell prayers. The prayers are given more detail in another work.
> 
> Also, Akenta is mute, if the story didn't make that clear enough.


End file.
